A Snow Day in the Life of Fey
by CreativeAttorney
Summary: A story I wrote at the tail end of last year. When attorney Mia Fey gets a one-in-a-million chance to have the day off, what adventures will she have? A casual story I don't think is usual for AA. Enjoy!


*bzzzt...*  
*bzzzt...*  
*bzz-*

The alarm clock was swiftly silenced as Mia slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She hated having to get up at 5:00 just to get ready for work. As she crawled out of bed to get to her closet, she glanced down and sighed. Her chest, while a man killer in court, and made all the female witnesses extremely jealous, was more of a pain then it should be. She recounted the days when shirts actually fit her and she didn't have to special order bras from Amazon. "I so didn't want to get out of bed today," Mia grumbled to herself as she put on her black suit for the day. Stumbling around for her shoes, Mia glanced out the window. It was snowing, and having to wear the skirt just to be 'formal' was ridiculous. "Hopefully I don't have any cases today, I can't stand winter." She said as she finally found her shoes and slipped them on. As the coffee maker went off to tell her the coffee was ready, her cell rang. "Mia Fey of Grossberg Law Offices how many I help you?" She said in a sickeningly cheery tone. "Mia? Is that you? Strange that you'd pick up the phone at this time." Mia's face flushed as she remembered a few times of not picking up her boss' calls. "M-Mr. Grossberg! U-uh, you know how it is, too cold to stay in bed! Hehehe." She chattered nervously as to circumvent a chewing out from her boss. "Humph, I see. As you've already noticed, it's quite chilly outside... and, well... It's difficult to say this to one of my best lawyers..." It wasn't that hard for Mia to figure out there was something her boss was reluctant to say. "Mr. Grossberg?" "Ah! Oh yes, because of the bad weather, and the fact my grandchildren want to go out in the snow, I'm afraid you won't have to come into the office today, I'm giving you all the day off- Mia? Mia? Are you still on the line?" Grossberg's call was drowned out by the excited Fey, for once she could have the day all to herself. No work included.

The formality was thrown out in favor of something more casual. "Finally, I can go outside and not freeze to death!" she said as she slipped on a pair of pants and a scarf. She quickly drank her coffee, picked up a shopping list from last week, and locked up her apartment.

It wasn't even an hour later when Mia started feeling the chill of November again. "It's too cold for this crap." She mumbled as a nearby coffee shop caught her attention. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another coffee..." She thought. A couple of minutes later, Mia sat down and was having a completely black coffee when Lana came in. "Lana!" Mia exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of her good friend. "How have you been?" "Ah, you know how the force works, I've been running around all this week trying to get paperwork for this and that. Was surprised when they offered me a day off this morning, said Gant could do it today and I could spend some time with Ema." Lana said as she sat down with Mia. "Haha, guess we were both lucky today, Mr. Grossberg gave me the day off too, and speaking of Ema, where is she?" Mia asked. "She's outside "analyzing" the snow or something. Sometimes her scientific tendencies are a bit too much ya know?" "I feel the same way sometimes, Maya's always wanting to show off what she's learned in class, you don't know how many times I've sunk my head down on my desk when she starts!" Mia laughed. "Little sisters, what are you gonna do with them?" Lana chuckled. "Bah, I should go out and get Ema, she's been out there a bit too long. Wouldn't want her to catch a cold for "science"." "Haha, alright, I should be going too, still haven't done my grocery shopping from last week, see you later Lana!" Mia waved as she left Lana to catch her sis.

A bit of grocery shopping later and Mia arrived at Walmart. She had come to buy a Sylveon Plush, not for Maya, but for herself. As embarrassing as it was for her, she was a Pokemon fan, and a Sylveon plush would complete half of her collection. As she dug through the small box of plushies, she heard a familiar voice.

"Pleeeeeeease let me get the game!" The young man at the counter whined. "Sir you don't have enough for tax, we can't just give the game to you." "But it's the newest Pokemon game! I have to have it so I'm not spoiled!" The bickering went on for a while until Mia walked over. "Phoenix Wright? Is that you?" "Ack! M-Ms. Fey! Aha, f-fancy seeing you here!" Wright stuttered until he saw the plush in Mia's hand. "Ms. Fey? You're a fan of Pokemon too?" "Well, you could say that," Mia said, feeling embarrassed. "Wow, I never knew! I thought that little sister of yours would be into it more. Hey! Have you got the newest game yet?" Phoenix asked. "Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire? Yeah, I pre-ordered Alpha Sapphire months ago." "Aww, lucky! I didn't have a chance with college, is it any good?" "Definitely," Mia said while digging in her purse. "Say, how much change do you need?" "Hmm... I think I need about 4 dollars. Why?" Phoenix questioned. "Here, I've got enough change for you, wouldn't want to deny a fellow Pokemon fan of the newest game." Mia smiled as she handed him the money. "Wow! Thank you so much, Ms. Fey! I'm so thankful for this!" Phoenix said excitedly. "Haha, no worries. You should come by the office, we can exchange friend codes sometime." "Okay, I'm going home and gonna start my game! See you Ms. Fey!" Phoenix said as he was walking off. "No problem! And just call me Mia!" She called. "He's hopeless." Mia chuckled to herself as she went to pay for her Sylveon.

The walk from her apartment to Walmart wasn't long, but the sidewalks were dangerous with so many people out and it still being icy, so Mia decided to take the small park that, while making the walk longer, was a safer and more enjoyable experience. She wasn't walking long when there was a slight noise coming from the bushes. "Hmm?" Mia said, turning to face the small bush. "Who's there?" The bushes rustled, and out popped a small gray and white kitten. "Oh, how adorable! Where's your owner little kitty?" The kitten looked up and meowed pitifully. "Aww, you don't have a home, do you? I'd take you home, but I don't think my apartment will allow you." The kitten meowed again, pawing at Mia's leg. It broke her heart to see it so cold and alone. "Well... okay, I guess I'll take you home, but don't let yourself get detected alright?" The young cat meowed in delight and happily snuggled into Mia's purse. "Okay, we're nearly there." She told the kit as she approached the door." She was almost to the stairs when a loud voice sounded out:

"Hold it, Ms. Fey!"

"Oh, hello Mr. Waters," Mia said awkwardly. Mr. Waters was a nice man, but he did not permit animals in his complex. "Now Ms. Fey, you know how I feel about animals here." "H-how'd you know?!" Mia said, and not a moment after she said that, the kitten popped up out of her purse with a friendly meow. _sigh..._ "I see you found a friend today..." Waters said. "Oh please Mr. Waters can't he stay with me? He won't cause any trouble I promise!" Mia begged. "Hmm... that's a bold claim, even for a lawyer like yourself." Waters glanced at the cat. "But alright, I guess he can stay, but keep him in line." "Oh thank you Mr. Waters! You won't regret this decision, I promise!" Mia said happily as she ran up the stairs. She unlocked her door, and set the kitten down. It looked around for a bit, stumbling around and sniffing everything. It mewed up at Mia looking very confused. "You'll get used to it soon." Mia laughed. She set everything down and sank onto the couch. "Y'know, I think today's been a good day." She smiled, letting the kitten curl up and fall asleep on her lap.


End file.
